L'Amour est dans le foin
by Loufiction
Summary: Oscar cherche André partout, mais foutredieu où est-il?


Sacrebleu mais où était-il ? Elle devait absolument lui parler. Girodelle avait eu l'outrecuidance de demander sa main à son père. Ce traitre, ce scélérat ! Qu'avaient-ils tous ces mâles à sembler se sentir de leur devoir de réveiller la féminité qu'elle avait passé des années à étouffer au plus profond d'elle ? D'abord cette tocade absurde pour Fersen. Ensuite André qui perdait la tête, et maintenant Girodelle ? Qui serait le prochain ? Alain peut-être ?

Elle avait parcouru le manoir des Jarjayes de fond en comble sans le trouver. Bien, s'il n'était pas dans le bâtiment il ne pouvait être que vers les écuries. Elle devait lui dire. Que son avenir au sein de l'armée lui était désormais compté. Que de tous ces hommes qui s'évertuaient à lui gâcher sa vie d'homme, il était le seul en qui elle avait confiance, le seul qui pouvait la comprendre. Elle avait un besoin irrépressible de lui parler. Lui qui savait toujours trouver les mots pour la raisonner. Lui à qui elle avait pardonné ce geste fou d'une soirée qu'elle était résolue à oublier. Soirée dont malgré la violence, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de conserver un souvenir. Le toucher de ses lèvres contre les siennes. Lui qui commençait à de plus en plus s'imposer en son cœur jour après jour.

Pestant tout ce qu'elle pouvait, Oscar continuait, le pas fâché. Elle traversa les écuries, regardant chaque box et notant que son cheval manquait. Ah ! Une piste enfin ! Il avait dû sortir pour s'en occuper. Oh il allait l'entendre ce vaurien, ça faisait une bonne demi-heure qu'elle le cherchait sans succès ! Oscar stoppa à la sortie de l'écurie, éblouie par le soleil. Elle porta la main vers son visage pour se protéger des rais de l'astre solaire et permettre à ses yeux de se réhabituer à la luminosité du jour.

Elle entendit des bruits vers sa droite avant de tourner la tête vers lui. Il était là à quelques mètres. Elle fut éblouie une nouvelle fois et pourtant cette fois, le soleil n'y était pour rien. Elle le regarda sans bouger, sans bruit, la bouche ouverte, les yeux écarquillés.

Il était en train de laver son cheval et de le brosser. Pour ce faire, il avait à disposition une énorme barrique qu'il avait remplie d'eau. Cette journée de juillet étant particulièrement chaude, et l'effort semblant soutenu, il avait ôté sa chemise et ses bottes, ne portant que sa culotte brune. Culotte brune qui lui collait à la peau. Son dos était un spectacle à lui seul. Ses muscles s'activaient au fil des mouvements qu'il faisait le long de son cheval. C'était fascinant. Oscar était comme paralysée, incapable de détourner son regard totalement captivée par l'homme qui s'activait devant elle, sans savoir qu'il était épié. Et ses bras, oh ses bras ! L'un faisait de puissants mouvements pour brosser son cheval tandis que l'autre reposait sur la croupe de l'animal le caressant légèrement. Ça se faisait d'être jalouse d'un cheval ?

Elle tenta de se raisonner. Bon sang c'est juste André. Elle l'a déjà vu s'occuper d'un cheval des milliers de fois. Et puis d'abord … elle l'avait cherché partout ! Elle était fâchée. Oui voilà, en colère ! Il méritait un sacré sermon. Elle aurait presque pu réussir à se sortir de sa torpeur si une goutte d'eau n'avait capté son attention. Cette goutte dos tomba de sa nuque et fila le long de son omoplate puis rejoignit sa colonne vertébrale pour délicatement aller se perdre plus bas, absorbée par le tissu brun. Oh ce qu'elle aurait donné pour être cette goutte d'eau à ce moment ! Elle était à la limite de gémir, comme c'était embarrassant !

Il se baissa soudain pour rincer la brosse et reprendre ses mouvements sur son cheval lorsqu'il la remarqua enfin.

« Oscar ? »

Si elle s'était sentie comme paralysée en lorgnant sans honte son dos, elle se sentit pétrifiée en découvrant son torse. Seigneur Dieu tout puissant. Depuis quand était-il aussi séduisant ? Les statues d'Apollon du parc de Versailles n'avait rien à lui envier. Mais bon sang, pourquoi, POURQUOI n'avait-elle aucune réaction ?

« Oscar ? » répéta-t-il en s'approchant d'elle. Ceci la sortie de sa léthargie. « Je te cherchais » commença-t-elle, les yeux toujours rivés sur son torse. Bon sang mais il s'exerçait en cachette ou quoi ? Pourquoi et comment avait-il développé cette merveilleuse musculature alors qu'ils avaient suivi pratiquement le même entrainement ? Admettons que les différences physiologiques entre les hommes et les femmes jouent. Elle n'était pas têtue au point de le nier … Mais fichtre ! Elle était loin, très loin même, d'être aussi musclée que lui et... Oh. Une autre goutte d'eau.

André était stupéfait. Elle le regardait complètement hébétée. Il se sentit soudainement l'âme conquérante. S'il avait su qu'il suffirait de se présenter devant elle à moitié nu et trempé pour la faire réagir … il y a belle lurette qu'il aurait tenté le coup ! Son corps avait l'air de lui plaire. Elle n'arrivait pas à le quitter du regard. Elle lui avait pardonné sa folie, il le savait. Mais cette réaction allait bien au-delà d'un simple pardon. Il savait qu'il avait voulu la remuer, lui prouver que OUI elle était une femme quoiqu'elle en dise, et quoiqu'elle fasse, mais sa colère l'avait emporté vers un geste qui aurait pu être irrémédiable s'il n'avait pas vu ses larmes qui lui avaient fait l'effet d'une douche froide. Elle avait toujours le regard fixé sur son torse.

« Tu me cherchais pour ? »

Elle releva enfin la tête pour le regarder, toute rouge. « Hein ? Je … euh … oui je te cherchais » balbutia-t-elle.

Il sourit, amusé, ce n'était pas tous les jours que le colonel Oscar François de Jarjayes était troublée au point d'en perdre son latin.

Oscar était toujours sous le charme de la découverte de ce corps masculin qu'elle pensait connaître depuis tout ce temps. Oh ce sourire ! Mais, a-t-il toujours eu ce sourire ? Ces merveilleuses dents si régulières, si blanches. Et ses lèvres … oh ce que j'aimerais qu'à nouveau il…

Oscar, reprends-toi tu es en train de te ri-di-cu-li-ser ! Mais que m'arrive-t-il ? Du jour au lendemain je me mets à baver sur le corps de mon ami d'enfance comme si je venais de le découvrir alors qu'il est chaque jour à mes côtés. Oscar ne savait plus quoi faire. Sa respiration s'était accélérée. La rougeur de son visage accentuée.

André qui avait commencé par trouver la situation très amusante s'inquiéta soudain. Elle venait de mettre la main devant les yeux et il constata qu'elle tremblait. « Oscar ? Tu vas bien ? » lui demanda-t-il doucement en s'approchant encore plus d'elle.

Oh mon Dieu, il me demande si je vais bien alors qu'il se rapproche tellement de moi que je peux sentir la chaleur de son corps. Oh mon Dieu … son corps si proche du mien ! Bon sang mais on m'a droguée ou quoi ? Je suis pire que la pire de ces péronnelles de Versailles, à la limite de me pâmer pour mon André.

« Oscar, parle-moi, tu m'inquiètes » insista André en posant délicatement ses mains sur ses épaules. Elle se raidit. « Tu as une goutte d'eau là » dit-elle en posant son doigt sur son épaule. La dite goutte d'eau sembla en prendre ombrage puisqu'elle quitta l'épaule d'André pour lentement glisser le long de son torse. Inconsciemment, l'index d'Oscar suivit le léger tracé humide qu'elle laissa derrière elle. André haleta sous cette douce torture, avait-elle seulement conscience de l'effet que ça avait sur lui ? Elle releva la tête pour le regarder, lui sourit, et se fondit contre lui, la tête reposant sur son cœur. « Mon André » osa-elle chuchoter.

André crut que son cœur venait de manquer un battement. Puis un sourire éclatant s'afficha sur son visage. Il décida que finalement, il se fichait du pourquoi du comment. Elle ne semblait pas malade, elle n'était pas à l'article de la mort, elle n'avait pas l'odeur d'alcool d'une taverne qui aurait pu expliquer son comportement. Non, mis à part cette observation appuyée de son corps et cette tendresse inattendue, elle semblait aller parfaitement bien. Autant en profiter. Il stoppa leur étreinte et s'écarta légèrement le temps de saisir doucement son menton afin qu'elle le regarde à nouveau.

« Ton André ? » sourit-il. Oh oui, le mien, totalement, absolument, irrémédiablement et indéfiniment le mien, et celui de personne d'autre maintenant que j'ai ouvert les yeux, se dit-elle.

« Oui, MON André » insista-elle crânement en le regardant soudainement farouche. Cette subite possessivité l'amusa. « Ah mais ça, c'est seulement acceptable si tu es MON Oscar ». Il traçait maintenant tendrement les contours de son visage avec l'index d'une main tandis qu'il enlaçait sa taille de l'autre tout en se demandant s'il oserait déposer à nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Elle lui offrit son sourire le plus éclatant, celui qu'il était l'un des rares à connaître et qu'il chérissait tellement elle s'obstinait à garder un masque de froideur habituellement. « Absolument » répondit-elle comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde. Il la serra comme un fou contre lui, si c'était un rêve, il ne voulait jamais se réveiller.

« Donc si tu es à moi, j'ai certains droits non ? Tu m'appartiens ? » osa-t-il. Elle se recula pour le regarder, ses yeux soudain mutins et le sourire coquin. Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre son oreille. « Corps et âme » lui susurra-t-elle avant de se diriger vers l'écurie. Elle se retourna avant d'y entrer pour le regarder. Il n'avait pas bougé, tétanisé par ses mots. Il allait se réveiller, c'était obligé, jamais de la vie elle ne lui dirait de telles choses.

« André ? » s'inquiéta-t-elle. Il releva la tête. Non, c'était définitivement la réalité. Une merveilleuse réalité, décida-t-il avant de la rejoindre, fou de bonheur. Il saisit sa main et la porta à ses lèvres devenues brûlantes de désir pour elle. « Viens » dit-elle, se dirigeant vers l'échelle qui menait au grenier à foin de l'écurie.


End file.
